


Thick Skin

by fear_of_being_bitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 16, Dark, Devoted Ben Solo, Dominant Ben Solo, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Growing Up Together, He practiced, He waited, He'll make her want him, He'll wake her with his mouth, He's not listening, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, Play Wrestling, Possessive Behavior, READ THE TAGS DARRRK, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is 19, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome vibes, Twisted True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, babysitter rey, dubcon, noncon, stalker vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL OCT 2019He notices everything about Rey.  She’s been his babysitter since he was ten.  The three years that stretch between them used to feel insurmountable, but not anymore.It’s ridiculous that she still comes over, but he doesn’t complain.  She lives next door and he can’t drive or cook.  His parents say he still needs someone to watch over him when they travel for work.But Ben does most of the watching.--------Obsessive sixteen year-old Ben wants his babysitter Rey to realize he's not a boy anymore.  He'll show her how much he loves her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> READ THE TAGS - DARRRK
> 
> i lay this fic like a dead dove on the doorstep of darkfic goddess MalevolentReverie and purr for her approval
> 
> if you like this even a little, you will love petrichor, and burnt coffee, and play crack the sky- or really anything she writes because she's incredible 
> 
> go read her right now and become obsessed, too

 

 

It’s not Ben’s fault.  

 

What did she expect, wearing that tight-ass skirt?  

 

Bending over to rummage for a stick of gum in her bag, serving up her pussy to him like dinner?

 

Did she think he’d miss the glimpse of hot pink polka dots stretched around her sweet little mound, winking at him? _Teasing_ him?  

 

Fucking unlikely.  He’s sixteen.  He notices everything about Rey.

 

She’s been his babysitter since he was ten.  The three years that stretch between them used to feel insurmountable, but not anymore.

 

It’s ridiculous that she still comes over, but he doesn’t complain.  She lives next door and he can’t drive or cook.  His parents say he still needs someone to watch over him when they travel for work.   

 

But he does most of the watching.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Ben comes home on the bus after school, skipping basketball practice.  He has other things to do this week.

 

Rey’s laid out by the pool out back, morning classes at the community college over for the day.  

 

He grabs a Gatorade from the fridge and gulps it down by the kitchen window, toeing off his shoes by the sink.

 

The white bikini contrasts with her tan, freckled skin.  All he can see are triangles, three triangles.  His mind buzzes.  He could rip them off before she could even squeak, hold her hips down as he takes her in his mouth.  He’s so much taller than her now, he’s filled out over the summer.  She wouldn’t be able to stop him.

 

Rey flips over on her stomach and unhooks her top.  She fingers her bottoms to wedge them up her ass to get more sun on her honeyed cheeks.  His cock twitches and rises.

 

Ben puts down his drink and walks upstairs to his room and locks the door.

 

He stands at his window, eyeing her through the slits.  He pulls himself out, jerking fast.  His eyes drag up her long legs.  He dreams of prying them open, making room for himself, how her tanned flesh would feel tight as he digs his fingers in deep, holding her down.

 

He’d split her open so fast, she could only gasp.  Licking his lips, he squeezes his cock harder, a single drop leaking from the tip.  He hasn’t fucked anybody yet, but he’s messed around with stupid high school girls for practice.  He wants his first time to be with Rey, he'll be ready for her.   

 

He knows he’ll make her yell for him.  He’ll weave his hands in her hair and bite her neck as he drives into her.  He’ll make her call out his name.

 

Rey reaches around and hooks her top as he watches.  She kneels on all fours for a moment, and he slaps himself faster.  He’ll take her from behind, just like that.  Drag her hips back to him, hold her tight so she can’t get away.

 

His eyes are drifting closed when he hears the kitchen door close.

 

“Ben?  Are you home?  Ben!”

 

He comes in his hand to her yelling his name, ropes of milky cum spurting on the carpet.

 

Five more days with her.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Three years is nothing.  His Dad is thirteen years older than his Mom.  Three years is nothing.

 

Rey still treats him like a kid sometimes.  She’ll walk into the room and fluff up his hair as he eats cereal at the island, or remind him not to forget his keys or homework.  She smiles brightly and talks about “kids his age” or jokes that she’s an old woman at nineteen.

 

There’s an undercurrent between them now, a frisson of danger.  He’ll let his smile drop and just stare at her sometimes.  He can see the shift behind her bright hazel eyes, how they widen like a doe’s.  There's a tremor of uncertainty there, maybe even fear, when he looks down at her and moves in closer.

 

Something’s shifted.  She feels it, too, he knows she does.

 

They used to wrestle when he was younger and he loved it.  An only child, a lonely child, he was hungry for anyone’s touch, but especially hers.

 

She’d pin his arms across his chest and straddle his waist.  Then hold him with a hand while tickling his ribs.  She’d make him laugh like no one else ever could, grinning down at him.

 

Rey knows all his tender spots, how to really get to him.  Nobody else knows.  Just her.

 

~~~*~~~

 

The next night they’re sitting on the couch eating the popcorn she made.  He picks up the remote and changes the channel from a movie to the basketball game.

 

“Hey, Benners, I was watching that,” she says while munching.

 

“Just lemme check the score.”  He says.  

 

He waits patiently.

 

“There’s about to be a fight scene, come on!”

 

He bites the side of his mouth that’s hidden from her, chewing back a smile.  “Just one more minute.”  

 

He knows what she’ll do.

 

“Okay, you asked for it-”  She lunges for the remote and he holds it up high in the air across his body, far out of her reach.  She’ll have to climb over him for it.

 

“Hand it over, kid!”  She says, smiling and reaching.  A hand presses on his chest.

 

“Uh-uh.”  He stretches his arm further away.

 

“That does it!”  She reaches around his ribs, thin fingers digging in and tickling.  He squirms and dances in his seat, a low rumble rising in his chest as she touches him.  His left hand grabs her hip to hold her back.

 

“Hand it over!”  She laughs along with him, just like old times.  Her wide grin mirrors his.

 

“Never!”  He waves his arm in the air as she doubles down, and he’s jerking under her tiny assault.  He fucking loves it.

 

He suddenly surges forward and pins her back on the sofa.  She yips in surprise as his hips push into hers, holding her down.

 

The laughter tapers off and they both catch their breaths.  His gaze dips to her mouth and her eyes grow wider.  She presses her palms into his chest to keep him back.  He feels huge and strong on top of her.  She looks up at him, uncertain.  Nervous.

 

He’s gonna show her he’s not a kid anymore.

 

“You want this?” he asks, voice low and rough.  The voice of a man and not a boy.  He holds up the remote in front of her and then slips it down the front of his sweatpants.  “Come and get it.”

 

Her deer-in-the-headlights face morphs instantly to annoyance.  She crinkles up her nose,  “Come on, Ben. Get off.”  

 

She gives a push on his chest but he doesn’t budge.  He’s solid against her.  She’ll never win against him now.

 

“What, afraid?”

 

She squirms.  “Ugh, gross, get off.”

 

He quirks a smile and then pushes his hips against her, deeper.  “I plan to.”

 

She’s mad now, or maybe scared.  “Fuck, Ben, seriously, get off right now!”

 

She squirms under him, and he likes it.  He likes that she can’t move.  He likes the feel of her worming against him, fighting back.  She starts to huff and get mad.

 

He won't push it too far.  

 

“What?  You started it.  You touched me first.”  He leans back on his heels and shoots her a wounded look.  “I was just messing around.”

 

“Fine.  I’m going to go do the dishes.”  She storms into the kitchen.  He takes the remote out of his pants, where it was wedged against his hard cock, and turns the volume of the game up.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Later that night he knocks on her door.  

 

She opens, hair in a high bun and loose sweatshirt over her sleep shorts.  Her face is freshly-scrubbed and he can see her freckles.

 

“Yeah?”  She asks, face drawn.  She’s still pissed.

 

Ben does his best to look sheepish.  “I’m sorry about earlier.  I was just messing around.”

 

She has to tilt her chin to look up at him.  It makes her seem tiny and young.  The tension eases.

 

“It’s okay.  It just got out of hand.  You got off when I asked you to.”

 

He leans a shoulder against her door frame and smirks.  He can’t help it.  “You said that was gross when I said it.”

 

“Not like that!  Geez!”  She slaps his shoulder playfully, but laughs and rolls her eyes.

 

“You forgive me, then?”  He asks, giving his best puppy dog look.  He hooks his fingertips over the top of her door frame.  It makes him seem even taller, his biceps flexed on either side of his head.

 

He doesn’t miss the way her eyes dart to his arms then back, the way her mouth slightly parts.  His chest swells.

 

“Yeah, I forgive you.”

 

“Friends?”  He drops his arms open for a hug.

 

“Yeah, ‘course.”  She steps in and doesn’t leave him hanging.  He holds her close for a moment, inhaling deeply to get a whiff of her hair.

 

“Okay, goodnight”  She breaks first, stepping away from him.  “Can you double check all the doors are locked?”

 

He nods, and she gives him a shy, closed mouth smile then shuts her door.  He hears the lock click.

 

Ben comes twice in his bed that night thinking of her pinned beneath him on the couch and her hard nipples pressed into his chest as he hugged her.  

 

He knows she wants him, he can feel it.

 

~~~*~~~

 

When he gets home the next day after school, some fucking douche in a convertible is parked in front of his house.  Rey is leaning on the passenger side door with the window rolled down.

 

Ben scowls as he walks up to the car.  “Hi Rey,” he says without a smile.

 

The dude rolls down his window and looks Ben up and down.  The guy must be ten years older than Rey, easy.  Dark curly hair with touches of grey.  Ben can tell he’s short, probably shorter than her.  Must have a small dick, too, to have a red convertible.

 

“This is the boy?  Jesus Christ. I’d like to see the Dad.”  The guy smirks at Rey, and shoots Ben a dismissive smile.

 

“I’m taller than my Dad.”  Ben’s voice lowers and cracks.  He wishes the guy would get out of the car so he could see exactly how small he is.

 

“Wow, what are they feeding you?”  The guy chuckles, and Rey gives a small laugh.

 

“Poe, be nice,” she says.  She looks at Ben and tilts her head.  He doesn’t smile back.  “Well, Ben and I have homework to do.  I’ll see in you class?”

 

Ben scowls.  He doesn’t like her talking about him like that, like a child.

 

“Sure thing.  Give me a call later, if you want.”  Poe shifts the car into drive, and turns back to Ben.  “See ya’, kid.”

 

After he leaves, Ben says, “Who was that asshole?”

 

“Ben.”  Rey shoots him a warning look.  “He’s a TA from my class.  He happens to live nearby.”

 

“Yeah, right.”  Ben brushes past her and walks into the house, mood dark.

 

Rey follows.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means he’s interested in some T and A.”  Ben drops his backpack by the door and walks to the mudroom door.

 

“That’s inappropriate.  Come on.”  Rey uses her mommy voice on him and it enrages him further.

 

He stops and whips around.  “It’s pretty fucking inappropriate for a teaching assistant to stalk a student.”

 

She puts her hands on her hips.  “You don’t know him at all!  He’s nice and-”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m sure he’s nice to all the girls.”

 

Ben turns away from her hurt look and steps into the mudroom.  He opens the fridge and pulls out a beer, popping the top.

 

“What are you doing?”  Rey scowls at him.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”  He walks outside to the pool and drops into a chair, pulling up his spotify playlist on the outdoor speakers.

 

Rey stands beside him, biting her lip.  “Ben, you can’t drink.  Your parents will kill me.”

 

“My parents will never know.  They never have before.”  He chugs down half of it before she can blink.  

 

She wraps her arms around her waist.  “You drink when they aren’t here?”

 

He nods.  “And sometimes when they are, and they don’t give two shits about it.  Why should you?”

 

He pats the pool chair next to him.  “Why don’t you chill out a little.  You don’t have treat me like a baby.  Go grab a beer.  Relax.”

 

She looks at him, then disappears.  For a minute, he’s worried he overplayed his hand.  That she’s inside calling his mom and dad.  But instead, she walks out in her bathing suit with a beer.

 

~~~*~~~

 

They spend the afternoon outside, drinking and swimming.  After her third beer, he knows all the questions to ask to get her to loosen up.  Ben’s a good listener.

 

She’s not dating Poe.  He’s just some guy.  She hasn’t had a boyfriend in a couple of years.  Good.

 

Rather than go inside, he strips down to his boxers and jumps in as she laughs.  They swim and float on inflatable chairs, beers in the cupholders.  When he gets out of the pool to pay the pizza delivery guy, he catches her checking out his ass.

 

He knows tonight’s the night.   

 

~~~*~~~ 

 

After the sun is gone and the crickets come out, he brings out another towel for Rey.

 

She’s dozing on the chair, curled up in a ball.  She’s had a few too many.  She’s smaller than him and couldn’t keep up.  But that’s okay, he’s got her.

 

He drapes the towel around her and scoops her up like a kitten.  She moans and he holds her to his chest as he walks carefully inside.

 

He puts her down on his parent’s king-sized bed.  He unwraps her like a gift and brushes her wet hair back from her face.

 

She’s so soft.  He looms over her, drinking her in, curves and angles.  He turns and locks the bedroom door, just in case.

 

Rubbing his palms together to warm up his hands, he returns and kneels beside her on the carpet.  He’s got her all to himself now.

 

Slowly, he unties her halter top from behind her neck and peels down the two small triangles.  She’s perfect.   _Fuck,_ he knew she’d be perfect.  Her small breasts are lighter than the rest of her, an inverse shadow from the sun.  Her rosy pink nipples hit the cold air and start to rise for him.

 

Watching for any movement on her face, he tucks his hair behind his ears and leans forward to press his lips around her nipple, the barest of kisses.  She tastes like chlorine, and underneath that a hot sweetness.  His eyes flutter shut and he almost comes just from tasting her finally.  When she doesn’t move, he opens his mouth, sucking her areola gently inside to brush with the flat of his tongue.

 

He becomes bolder and gently places the palm of his hand on her other breast.  She rolls back on the bed for him.  Her nipple spikes into his hand.  He rubs slowly, too scared to squeeze just yet, not wanting to wake her.

 

Rey moans and then arches her back a little to press up to him, asking for more.   _Goddamn._ His cock is rock solid and starting to weep.

 

He switches his mouth to her other tit and she starts to move with him a little, pink lips parted and her eyes closed.  He positions himself between her thighs in case she wakes up.

 

He can smell her from here, her arousal dripping from her bikini bottoms.  He reaches his trembling fingers to slide them down.  He gets impatient and tugs a little too hard.  She grunts and starts to wake.

 

“Shhhhhh.  It’s okay, it’s okay.”  He soothes her back down again.  He reaches a hand back to her breast, circling his warm palm.  “Shhhhhhh.”

 

She stills again and he pulls the bottoms off.  He slides her thighs open with the back of his hands, then grips her hips to hold her still, in case she tries to twist away.

 

He’s gone down on girls before.  He wanted to be ready for Rey.

 

He covers her slit with his open mouth and just breathes her in.  The hot heat of his mouth mixes with her musky essence.  He can taste her in the back of his throat.  She moves a little, seeking the warmth of his mouth.   _Fuck, fuck._ This is happening, finally happening.

 

He presses soft lips around her opening and then kisses his way gently up to her clit, exposing it with his thumbs.  She’s all his now.

 

He starts to lick her, gradually adding more pressure, slurping up her juices, becoming drunk on her.  He thrusts his hips against the edge of the bed as he starts to lick her faster and his urges become stronger.  She’s still out of it, but she reacts and starts rocking her hips in time with him.  He can taste her arousal and he knows she want this.  She starts to moan and wake up.

 

Suddenly a hand reaches down for his hair and pulls tight.  “What?  Oh my God, Ben!”

 

He holds her hips tight as a vice.  “Rey, just lie back.”

 

“No, no, what’s happening?”  Her voice is drowsy and confused.  Drunk still.

 

“You wanted me.  You pulled me in here.”  The lie is so natural, it rolls off his tongue.

 

“Oh my God, Ben!”  A thread of panic laces her words as she wakes up.

 

“I want you too, Rey, so bad.  Just lie down.”  He reaches up a palm and presses her chest down, and starts licking her again.

 

“Oh, no, no.”  She’s moaning, distressed sounds mixing in with pleasure.  She’s fucking wet as hell and moving along with him.  He holds her down with his left hand and reaches in his index finger, teasing at her entrance.

 

“Sweetheart, just lie down.  Let it feel good.”  He teases her in circles then sucks her clit into his mouth and slides his index finger in to the knuckle.  Rey arches her back and moans.

 

Another finger, and he has to hold her chest still as she starts to buck her hips in time with his thrusts.  He pulls back to watch her, writhing just for him, her eyes closed.

 

That's okay.  He’ll make her come with her eyes open later.  She’s gonna watch him fuck her, and she’s gonna want it.

 

He sucks her off and fucks her with his hand, matching her tempo, giving her what she wants.  She comes with a cry and he feels a squirt on his tongue and the strong band of muscles in her cunt suck him in.  Fucking delicious.

 

She’s panting and her eyes drift open when he stands up over her.  He meets her eyes and slides his hands down under his waistband to drop his shorts.  She watches his cock spring free and her eyes widen.

 

“No, Ben, we can’t.  No.”  She starts to sit up but he crawls forward and pins his hips on hers.

 

“Shhhhh.  You want this.  I want this.”  He knows it to be true.

 

“No, it isn’t right.”

 

He kisses her to shut her up, sloppy and open-mouthed.  She turns her cheek away from him and he kisses her neck instead.  

 

“No, stop it, Ben.”

 

“Let me make you feel good.”

 

His hands pry her legs open as her firm flesh tenses to resist him.  She’s no match.  He settles in between her legs and his throbbing cock sits against her hot slit.  He releases a haggard moan when he feels her soaking wet and open for him. 

 

He rolls his hips, closing his eyes at her sweet heat.  The slide itself is heaven.

 

She makes a sound in the back of her throat and moves with him for a stroke before stopping herself and pushing against his chest.  She’s trying to wiggle away.

 

“No, no.”

 

He snaps at her.  “Let go!  You want me.  Stop fighting it.”

 

She shakes her head and he breathes on her neck.  “No, no Ben!”

 

He rocks his hips against her until the head of his cock catches.  She gasps and whines, but he ignores her, holding her thighs open as he pushes inside a few inches.  He has to hold still or he’ll come at the feel of her sweet cunt, finally his.

 

“No, Ben!  Stop!”

 

“Rey,” he pants on her neck.  Then he bites down and sucks hard enough to leave a bruise.  He presses in deeper and she squeals and writhes.

 

“I’ve never done this before, Ben!  Stop, it hurts!”

 

He catches his breath.  He never thought, never dared to dream he’d be her first.  He stretches and looks down at her, wide eyes full of hope as he searches her face.

 

“All mine,” he chokes out and watches her eyes get wet as he pushes all the way inside, her hips twisting to escape.  She bites her lip and starts to cry as his hips rock and he breaks through the final barrier, the last piece of flesh keeping them apart.

 

He drives all the way in and holds.  He gives more of his weight to her, feeling her shift and adjust around him, getting used to his fill.  His arms wrap around her back and he presses his forehead to hers.

 

He has her.

 

Her sobs soften as he watches, then he kisses her temple.  “You want this, sweetheart.  We both do.”  She sniffles and blinks at him, hazel eyes sad and confused.  

 

He digs deeper into her cunt and rocks his hips side to side to nestle in.  She’s perfect, this is perfect. _She’s his._

 

Rey hugs her thighs around his hips, pushes her feet into the bed, maybe trying to push away.  His arms grip her tighter and instead it gives him more leverage as he begins to thrust.

 

“No, I’m not on birth control, Ben!  Please stop!”

 

He starts thrusting into her, deeper and deeper.  “Say my name, say it again.”

 

“Ben.  Ben, please stop, Ben!”  

 

 _Fuck._  He can’t hold on much longer, her whine in his ear sets him off.  Her hot fucking body taking him in, loving him, holding him deeper than anyone else ever has.  

 

He’s her first, she is his.  This is right.

 

She just lies still and takes it, she wants him so bad.  She can only breathe and take what he gives her.

 

Her eyes are alert now.  He wants to take every single thing that he can from her, every look, every moment, every sound.  He sees that she wants him.  He starts thrusting in harder, pulling out more.  Her hips are rocking with him and her slick coats them both.  Wet, sloppy sounds fill the room along with her little pants.

 

He wants her to come for him again, on his cock.  He has to make her first time special.  He has to.  

 

She’s gotta accept how bad she wants him.

 

Her tits shake on his chest.  She makes a little moan, so needy, that it trips him over before he’s ready.

 

“ _Oh God,_ Rey, fuck.”  

 

He stares into her eyes and comes suddenly, hot spurts as he pours into her, and she starts to cry and shake beneath him.

 

“Shhhh.  Shhhh, I’m sorry.  I’ll make you come, too.”  He kisses her jaw as her hot tears trail down her cheeks.

 

He softens inside her but he won’t leave.  He won’t ever leave her.  He rolls on his side and takes her breast in his mouth.  She scratches at his shoulders and scalp, but she’s weak now, she can't fight him.

 

A hand goes down to her clit and starts to rub circles.  She tries to wiggle away but he throws a huge thigh over her legs.  She’s pinned beneath him.

 

His mouth covers hers, and she has to stop crying so she can breathe.  He kisses her and presses his tongue inside.  She resists at first, but then starts to kiss him back as her hips roll up into his hand.

 

Cum is leaking out of her onto his parent’s bed and he starts to grow hard again.  One of her hands comes down to his wrist to help guide him at her clit.

 

He breaks from her mouth so he can study her as she closes her eyes and pants.

 

“Open your eyes, Rey.”  His voice is low.  A man’s voice.

 

She shakes her head, so he says it again.  Red-rimmed eyes find his.

 

“You want this, baby, we want this.”  She searches his face, vulnerable.  “I’m going to make you feel good.”

 

She stops fighting and moves with his hand, the lust making her soft and pliable.

 

“Tell me you want this.”

 

She nods.

 

“Say it.  Say you want me.”  He turns his wrist faster as his cock hardens inside her.

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“Say my name.  Tell me what you want.”

 

She breathes faster.  “I want you.  Ben, I want you.”

 

“You want me to make you come?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

“You want me to fuck you?  Say it.”

 

Her eyelids squeeze shut.  

 

“Open your eyes, Rey.”  She does.  

 

 _"Yes,”_ she gasps, “Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You, Ben!”

 

He takes her mouth again, and she opens wide as he thrusts into her with his tongue and works her with his hand.  Her thighs spread and he hums, pleased.

 

She comes crying out his name and quaking around his cock as he beams at her, so proud.  When she stops shaking, he rolls her over on her stomach and lifts her ass up as he plunges back in.

 

He fucks her as hard as he can, hands gripping her ass and leaving bruises.  He yanks her hair back and makes her say his name as she comes again on his cock.

 

Spent and soft, she curls up in a ball as he tucks them in tight under the comforter.  

 

He has three more days until his parents come home, but he’s not worried.  

 

He's got her.

 

~~~*~~~

 

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after  
> Rey is confused  
> guilt and shame are beeotches
> 
> Ben feels fine - LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most chapters won't be long like the first, which was almost a one shot
> 
> hope that's ok
> 
> *thank you bff for moodboard.
> 
> **nosing around in hair from Malevolent Reverie, OF COURSE

 

Her whimper wakes him.

 

Ben’s arms tighten on her waist like chains, instinct screaming to keep her close.  

 

She’s his now.

 

Rey mewls like a baby kitten and he tucks her under his chin.  She sounds so damn needy, he’s hard before his eyes have opened.

 

He likes the way she feels next to him, hot skin on hot skin.  It makes him feel big and strong, like a man.

 

He readjusts her lower so they fit together perfectly, his thigh wedging between her legs and one of hers thrown over his hip.  Now when she squirms, his hips flex forward to brush her in just the right spot.

 

They’re still naked and sticky from last night.  The pale yellow light filters through his parent’s shades.  Her hot breath hits his Adam’s apple. He noses around in her hair, inhaling.  

 

Fresh fruit, summer, new rain.  

 

Safety, comfort.

 

He’s never letting her go.  

 

~~~*~~~

 

The last time she slept with him he was eleven.  

 

His parents were at an office holiday party.  Rey’s parents agreed that she could sleep over so his could stay downtown.

 

They played video games and ate pizza until bedtime.  She watched him brush his teeth. He said goodnight and changed into his pajamas.  

 

Lightning ripped through the dark sky, thunder loud enough to rattle the windows.  Ben was terrified, but too humiliated to tell her. He was in middle school, he should be brave.  He’s a big boy now.

 

Rey came to check on him and found him shivering under his covers.

 

“What’s wrong, Benners?” she asked quietly.  “You can tell me.”

 

He shook his head and turned away.  He doesn’t want her to think he’s a baby.  Rey wouldn’t leave him though. She lifted his Star Wars comforter and slipped in behind him in her clothes.  She rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

 

That was hard to do, her fingers sending electric shocks down his spine.  He wouldn’t turn or speak, kept facing the wall to hide his shame and erection.  

 

Rey whispered that he would be okay, he was safe.  He finally fell asleep with her voice in his ear.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Now he’s the one whispering as he flexes his hips against her.  He coos to her, telling her she’s gorgeous, she’s perfect, she feels so good.

 

It’s humid under the covers, and his skin starts to slick.  Ben kisses the shell of her ear, then sucks an earlobe into his mouth.

 

More sleepy kitten sounds and he’s dizzy.

 

His thumb digs into her hip as he rolls on his side to face her.  He grips her tight, angling so his iron cock brushes against her center.  He’ll make her feel how bad he wants her.

 

“Rey,” he groans, kissing her jaw, hot breath on her neck.

 

She doesn’t open her eyes, but becomes liquid as she flows around him.  She’s pliable and soft, but he’s so hard.

 

She gasps when his cock pricks at her slit.

 

“Rey,” he rasps in her ear.  “Baby, wake up.” He wants to take her again with her eyes open.

 

She turns her head away, into the pillow, rolling in on herself, arms tucked under her chest as she lands on her stomach.   

 

There’s a flash of red, anger and hurt bleeding together.  She’s turning away from him.

 

He won’t let her reject him.

 

Ben moves behind her and splits her legs.  She nuzzles her face down into the pillow as he grabs her hips and slides down the bed, long legs dangling off.  He plants his mouth over her pussy.

 

Rey moans into the pillow as he laps at her.  She tastes like copper, maybe gold, and her sweet cum is mixed up with his.  He doesn’t care, he fucking loves their combined taste, he drinks it down like he's starving. 

 

She arches her back as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her ass to peel her open further.  She wiggles on her stomach and starts to rock along with his tongue, small and shy at first, then bolder.

 

He smiles as Rey starts to whine in the pillow, thick pride coating his throat along with her slick.  He’s wearing her down.

 

The tip of his tongue teases her clit and she says something.

 

“What, baby?” he asks, hoarse.

 

 _“Please.”_  It’s a breathless whisper.

 

“Say it again.”  He adds a curious finger to her opening.

 

“Please, God, _please.”_  

 

“Ask me for it.”

 

“Ben, _please,_ I want to come.”

 

He pushes in to the knuckle and curls his finger while he sucks on her clit.  She jolts, then rocks on him, as he works her up.

 

Nothing is better than this.  

 

She’s open and wet for him, and he can do anything to her right now, _he knows it._  He’s fucking hooked on this.  His cock is dripping on his parent’s sheets.

 

He chases her sounds until he feels her walls choke in on his fingers.  It’s amazing, feeling her muscles tight from the inside.  Only he knows this feeling.  He's the only one that's been inside.  His eyes open in wonder.

 

She snaps and cries out as she comes.  He drinks her down until she stops moving, and rises to kneel behind her.

 

Her arms twitch as he pulls her hips up higher, biting his bottom lip as he rubs her cum off his fingers and onto his dick for lube.  He loves the way it looks on him.

 

He aligns himself and dips his tip in, hands clenching on her waist.  She’s like a little doll under him on the mattress, heart-shaped ass lifted high.  For him, all for him.

 

His cock pushes in relentlessly, splitting her open.  He clears his mind and holds still so he won’t come too fast in her tight, wet heat.

 

She starts to squirm and he squeezes her to still.  He roots around, digging into her pussy, making room.  She whines, maybe still sore from last night.  He’ll take her nice and gentle.  

 

Little deep thrusts.  He memorizes every curve of her back, her little panting sounds, the freckles on her shoulders.

 

He can’t hold back for very long, she’s too perfect.  Next time he’ll jack off first to make it last.  The slides become longer, snapping his hips hard against her ass.  In and out, in and out.

 

He bends down to brush her hair back so he can see her face.  Her eyes are closed.

 

“Rey, open your eyes, baby.”  She won’t and he sets his jaw.

 

He bends down to suck on the back of her neck, skin tender between his teeth.  Then he bites down.  He’ll get her attention, mark her so everyone will know she's taken.

 

She cries out as he sucks.  Ben grabs her hand, drags it back as he sits up again.  He laces their fingers together as he fucks her.

 

His other fingers find her clit and he starts to pound into her while circling.  He groans, so close already.

 

“Mine, baby.  Mine.”

 

She pants, desperate sounds.  “Don’t, don’t come inside.”

 

He frowns and speeds up.  “It’s okay.”

 

“Don’t,” she says again, arching her back.

 

He squeezes her hand to calm her.  “Come.  Come again for me.”

 

Rey pushes her forehead into the pillow and rocks into his hand until she does, wailing on his cock.  

 

He grabs her hips and slams into her fast and hard until he drives in as deep as he can and holds, hot streams spurting as his eyes flutter shut.  Perfect, so perfect for him.

 

Falling back on the bed, he reaches for her.  She rolls away quickly and stands up, furious.

 

“I told you not to come in me!” she spits out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

 

“We’ll get you the pill, it’s okay,” he draws up on an elbow, frowning.

 

Rey storms into her room, slamming the door.  He drops flat on his back and stares at the ceiling, arms extending out like wings and sighs.

 

Ben pulls on his boxers and shuffles downstairs.  He can’t stand coffee, but she likes it.  He’ll make a cup for her.

 

Coffee mug in hand, he knocks on her door.  The shower is running.  He tries the handle, but it’s locked.

 

He waits fifteen minutes and the coffee grows cold, so he makes another cup. 

 

The small screwdriver his parents used when he locked himself in his room on accident as a kid is still in the junk drawer.  A few twists and he’s in her room.

 

He pushes open the bathroom door and sets the mug by the sink.  The shower’s still running.

 

“I made you coffee,” he says, penitent.  “I know you like Nespresso.”

 

She doesn’t say anything.  

 

“I’m sorry.  We can go to the pharmacy.  You don’t need a prescription for the morning after pill.  Maybe not for the normal one either, I’m not sure.”

 

There’s no movement except for the water.  

 

“Rey?”

 

He draws back the corner of the curtain slowly.

 

She’s curled up in the back of the tub, arms wrapped around her shins, rocking.  

 

Ben gulps down panic.  He strips off his boxers and steps in.  

 

“Are you okay?  Baby?”

 

He kneels down in front of her but she stares right through him.  He can’t tell if it’s water or tears dripping down her cheeks.

 

Cold, sharp fear spikes.  “Rey?”

 

He reaches out to cup her shoulders.  She flinches but lets him brush her skin.  He touches her until he’s sure she wants him to.

 

“C’mere.”

 

He stands up and draws her in to his chest.  His back is blocking the hot water and she trembles, so he turns her sideways so she’s warm.  Her arms cross over her chest between them as he strokes her back.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay.  We’re okay.”

 

He holds her until the shaking stops.  He whispers how perfect she is, how sweet, how gorgeous.  She doesn’t have to worry, he'll take care of her, just like she always took care of him.

 

Gradually her arms loosen and lightly touch his waist, then she coils around him and hugs him back.  He fists the hair at the base of her skull and pulls her closer, kisses the top of her head.

 

He’s got her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gaslighting, stockholm syndrome, it just gets weirder
> 
> fyi: don't let 16-yo obsessives grow too attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the update almost nobody asked for
> 
>  
> 
> happy holidays anyways

He can’t get over the fact that she lets him touch her now.  

 

Rey doesn’t say anything when he does, but she also doesn’t pull away or flinch.

 

Ben feels victorious.  It’s better than making varsity, better than acing a final, better than winning the fucking lottery even.  She’s trembling on his chest as he wraps her in a thick, white towel and rubs her back.

 

He’s high as a fucking kite.

 

She’s not crying anymore, but her eyes still look dazed when he says her name.  His heart skips when she looks at him like she’s waiting for him to say something, all wet and small like a kitten out of the bath.  

 

It makes him feel big and powerful.  He’ll be the one to look out for her now.  

 

They get dressed.  Rey’s wet hair leaks through her shirt, so he gives her one of his sweatshirts to pull on.  It hits her in the middle of her thighs, swallowing her up. It gets him hard seeing her in it, he wants to push her back on the bed and dive between her legs.  He’ll make her come for him saying his name in that sweatshirt. He’ll never wash it again.  Later, though, first they need to eat.

 

He slips on some loose joggers over his boxers, but no shirt.  Last summer, when he spent every day at the gym and gained three inches and fifteen pounds, he caught her looking.  

 

He wants her to look.

 

They go to the kitchen and Ben makes her a fresh coffee.  He hovers behind her in orbit, never more than an arm’s length away.  He doesn’t want to get too far away from her in case she won’t let him back in.

 

He can make toast and eggs, so he does.  Rey sits at the island, knees tucked under his sweatshirt, tiny fingers wrapped around her mug.

 

It’s quiet.  She won’t look at him directly, but when he walks up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders and squeezes, she doesn’t flinch.  

 

He smiles.

 

Rey looks at the clock suddenly.  “You’re late for school.”

 

“I’m skipping.”

 

“Ben, your parents--”

 

He cuts her off, anger spiking at the mention of them.  “They don’t care anyway, it doesn’t matter.”

 

She looks over her shoulder with those kitten-wide eyes.  She looks as young as he is, maybe younger. Age doesn’t matter anyway.  She’s so damn pretty his chest aches.

 

He wants to make her happy.  “Let’s go to CVS.”

 

She bites her lip and nods, sipping her coffee.  He stands behind her and gently rubs her back, tracing lines with his fingertips.  

 

Rey hunches forward, but he feels her move with his hands as he works the muscles under her skin.  His thumbs carve in circles and she sways and leans into him. He’s working her open bit by bit.

 

They walk outside to her car.  “I’ll drive,” he offers.

 

“You don’t have your license yet.”

 

It’s the truth, but to be reminded of it stings.  Ben doesn’t want her to think of him like a loser kid.  “I can drive,” he insists.

 

She shakes her head and gets behind the wheel.  He huffs but gets in next to her.

 

~~~*~~~

 

They drive past the first two pharmacies because Rey says they’re too close to home and she doesn’t want to see anyone she knows there.  They drive on about a half-hour and pull into the parking lot.

 

He walks into the drugstore beside her, hand on her low back.  When they approach the back counter, she stops.

 

She speaks so softly he has to lean in to make out the words.  “Why don’t you get some snacks while you wait?”

 

He watches her eyelashes flutter as she looks down and blushes.

 

“Okay.”  He wanders off to grab some chips and a Gatorade.

 

When he returns fifteen minutes later, she’s speaking with the pharmacist.  He listens in while playing with his phone.

 

“No, no chance,” she says quietly.

 

“Okay.  It’s 95 percent effective within three days.  If you get severe nausea, any headaches or cramps, call back.  Take your first dose of the regular pill three days later.”

 

Rey nods.  Ben feels a wave of fizzy excitement.  She’s getting on the pill, for him.  She wants him.  

 

He steps up to the counter to stand next to her.  

 

The pharmacist pushes his thick-framed glasses back up his nose, exhaling.  “So these two prescriptions, that it?” Rey nods and reaches inside her bag.

 

The guy looks at Ben.  “Does your brother want to pay for those here, too?”

 

Rey freezes as Ben boils.  “I’m not her brother,” he says loudly, so everyone can hear, staring the guy down.  The man mumbles an apology and rings them up.

 

She walks out of the drugstore fast and he rushes to catch up.  She still hasn’t spoken and twists the handle of the plastic bag tight in her hands.

 

He works his jaw and cuts her off in front of the driver’s side door.  “Keys,” he says gruffly, opening up a palm.  

 

Her eyes dart up to his and then down again.  “Ben, you know you can’t--”

 

“ _Now,_ Rey,” he barks.  She looks up, a doe in the headlights, and drops the keys in his palm without another word.

 

He turns the radio up and pulls out of the lot a little too fast.  She leans back against the seat and closes her eyes as he drives them home.

 

~~~*~~~

 

He goes to check on her that afternoon, asleep on the guest room bed.  Rey’s room, that’s what they call it, because she’s the only one who sleeps there.

 

Arms folded he leans on the doorframe and watches her back expand and deflate with each breath.

 

She took the pill in the 24 hour-window, she’ll be fine.  He’ll make sure she feels good tonight to make up for it.

 

He lets himself imagine for a moment what it would feel like if she didn’t take the pill.  If her flat belly got big because of him, if everyone knew that he was the one who did that to her.  

 

She’d never be able to leave him then, they’d be tied together no matter what.  His mom got married at twenty. It’s really not that far away.

 

He’d make her so happy.

 

Ben wants to curl in bed with her, have her rub his back like she used to do to help him fall asleep.  But he wants to surprise her when she wakes up.  

 

It’s his turn to take care of her.

  


~~~*~~~

 

Rey walks downstairs at sunset, wiping her eyes.  Still in his sweatshirt, her bare, tan legs go on for miles.  

 

He’s standing in the kitchen with bags of delivery food.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” he says sweetly, and a small smile flickers over her lips, but no teeth.

 

Still not happy yet.  He’s gonna fix that.

 

“I ordered Thai,” he holds up the bags, “your favorite.”

 

He sets them up at the dining room table that he prepared while she was sleeping.  Table cloth, real napkins, and two beers. The food is spicy, they’ll need the beer.

 

Ben finds the matches and lights two candles, placing them square in the center of the table.  

 

Romantic and grownup for her.  He stands back, proud of himself.  

 

Rey snorts.  “Wow, fancy.”

 

For a quick moment, he thinks she’s making fun of him.  It slices deep into his gut and his eyes fly to hers, ready to be wounded.

 

But she’s smiling at him gently with sad eyes, a teasing look that makes him feel cherished and not mocked.  The same look when she used to tug on his big ears, affectionate in that way Rey has of making a sore spot feel soft.

 

His heart opens and he smiles back, letting all his love for her shine through.  He watches as her warm eyes fill up with tears.  As they spill over, her face crumples and she dives down into her hands with a choked sob.

 

“Rey, baby!” he rushes to kneel next to her.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Her shoulders shake, the sobs stealing her breath away.  Ben rubs her back as his voice cracks, “Did I do something wrong?”

 

She shakes her head into her palms and he pulls her chair back from the table so he can face her directly.  He pulls her hands gently away from her face.  “Tell me. Come on, Rey.”

 

Tears stream down her face and the corners of her mouth draw down as she struggles to hold in the pain.  “I’m so sorry, Ben, I’m so sorry.”

 

“What, what,” he says.

 

“I’m, I’m a monster, oh my God, you’re only _sixteen.”_ She fades into a wail.

 

She’s blaming herself, it’s cute.  He smiles.  “No, Rey, don’t say that.  Come on, baby.”

 

She squeezes her eyes shut.  “I pulled you into your parent’s room and I don’t even remember it, and then this morning, and . . .”  she takes a ragged breath.  “I was supposed to take care of you, and--”

 

“It’s not like that, Rey, you know it isn’t.”  He wipes away her tears, thinks how pretty she looks as she cries.  How pretty she looks guilty.  Her tears are for him. “Look at me.”

 

She refuses, shaking her head.  “I’ve known you since you were a little kid, I’m supposed to take care of you, this is so fucked up.”  She shakes her head as her lip trembles.

 

He wants her to forget about all that and  treat him like a man.  What would a man say?

 

“Rey, I’ve loved you since forever.”

 

She shakes her head at her hands.

 

“Did you hear me?  I love you, you’re the only person I love.”

 

She peeks up at him and he lifts her jaw to hold it in place between his thumb and finger.

 

“Only you.”

 

She sniffles and he wipes away her tears, one at a time.  He looks at her and won’t let her turn away. “Only you, baby.”

 

She blinks at him.  He reaches forward and gives her a peck on the lips.  She sniffles and stares back at him, not saying anything, so he does it again.  She licks her lips afterwards and he presses his mouth to hers and strokes her jaw.

 

She kisses him back and his hands lower to her hips to pull her closer.  She has to open her legs to make room for him as he kneels between her thighs.

 

His kisses become heated and demanding.  He kisses away any doubt she has that he doesn’t know what he’s doing.  He kisses her like a man.

 

He holds the back of her neck and kisses her throat.  His other hand slips around to her ass to grab and yank her forward.  She starts to pant just outside his ear, hot little breaths, and it makes him hard as a rock.

 

Ben stands up quickly and grabs her hand to lead her onto the sofa in front of the t.v.

 

He guides her to lie back and climbs on top of her.  “Ben, we shouldn’t . . .” she protests weakly.

 

“I want you so bad, baby,” he mutters against her throat, shifting his hips side to side, burrowing between her thighs.

 

She whispers with her eyes closed.  “It isn’t right, it isn’t right.”

 

He pulls up to look at her, eyes dark.  “It is right, it is.”

 

She stares up at him and when her gaze dips to his mouth he kisses her again.

 

He ruts his hips against her, digging up against her cunt.  She moans and he worms his body lower, long legs hanging over the edge of the sectional as he settles his shoulders under her thighs.

 

He unzips her shorts and takes them off.  She’s still wearing his sweatshirt, but her pussy is open to him.  Gripping her hips, he covers her mound with his mouth.

 

Ben watches her arch for him as he sucks at her slit.  His hand slips up under her shirt and finds her soft tit, thumb brushing at her nipple, then pinching.  She moans and gasps as her hips rock back and forth against his mouth.

 

He takes a breath and orders.  “Say my name.”

 

“Ben, oh God, Ben.”

 

“Fuck, Rey, you taste so sweet.”

 

She moans.

 

“Keep saying my name.  I want to hear you say it.”

 

“Oh.  Oh God, Ben.”

 

He sucks and laps at her pussy, watching her writhe for him as he whips her up with his mouth.   He’s doing this to her. Only him. His.

 

He works her clit under his tongue as she dances for him on the sofa.

 

“Come baby,” he whispers.  She does, crying his name. She squirts in his mouth and quivers and he keeps sucking her down, drinking in every ounce of pleasure he can.

 

He slides his pants down and crawls up her body, planting a hand on the arm of the sofa.

 

“You’re so fucking pretty, Rey, God.”  He rubs his cockhead on her slit, working the tip in.

 

Rey places her fingers on his abs as he starts to dive into her.  She’s so tight, he closes his eyes so he won’t come too fast, pushing into her as she opens up to him inch by hot, wet inch.

 

He pushes in until he bottoms out.  He slides his sweatshirt up to her shoulders so he can watch her tits bounce as he starts to thrust slow and deep.

 

She bends her knees to brace against his thrusts as he grabs her hip to hold her.  She’s making little squeaking sounds like he’s pushing the air out of her with each thrust.  He closes his eyes so he can focus on her sounds. He fucks her harder, barely pulling out but driving in.

 

Rey starts to whine and scratch at his abs.  His hand on her hip lifts her knee up to her shoulder so he can work in deeper.  She’s so wet for him, the slide so perfect, that he starts to take bigger strokes.

 

“Rey,” he pants, and starts snapping his hips faster.  “Baby.”

 

He looks down at her closed eyes and parted lips.  “Look at me.”

 

She opens her eyes, eyebrows knitted together, in pleasure or pain.  He bites his lower lip between his teeth and fucks her harder. She whimpers.  Pleasure then.

 

“So tight, baby, you’re so fucking hot.”

 

She whines.

 

“Does this feel good?  You like my cock, baby?”  He’s breathless.

 

She nods fast and hooks her hands on his shoulders.  

 

He smiles and digs deeper.  “Yeah, you do.”

 

Ben takes one of her hands and puts it down where they meet.  “Feel that, baby. Feel us.”

 

She looks down at where he’s driving into her and just watches.  Then her fingers find her clit.

 

He stares at her hand.  “Yeah, baby, touch yourself.  Come on my cock.”

 

She circles her fingers and he picks up a faster tempo, chasing her whines.  She’s clenching in tighter and he closes his eyes to feel it.

 

She suddenly gasps and whines, “Oh, Ben, Oh.”

 

Her walls pulse around him and he fucks her faster until he explodes, his thrusts slowing to slow rocks as he comes inside her with long shuddering breaths.

 

Ben lowers his head besides hers on the armrest and kisses her temple.  ‘It is right, baby.”  Another kiss.  “I love you so much.”

 

She says nothing but pets his hair, tender like she always is with him.  He knows she loves him back just as much.

 

Ben stands up and scoops her into his arms, and Rey hides her face in his neck and holds tight.

 

He lifts them back upstairs and back to his parents' bed.

 

He's got the rest of the weekend alone with her until they get back, but he's not worried.   

 

This is just the start of their lives together.

 

_She's his, only his._

 

 

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more dark, possessive baby psycho for you.
> 
> Sorry and you're welcome.

Dawn breaks through his parents’ blinds, and Ben blinks against it.  Dark grey brightens to deep orange behind his closed lids. Lying on his stomach, he burrows his head under the pillow to hide from the light.  It’s too damn early.

 

He reaches out an arm to hunt for Rey, big palm flopping like a fish out of water on the mattress.  He wants to drag her over to him and hoard her like a treasure. The mattress is empty and cold.

 

She’s gone.

 

His eyes fly open as he rolls over and sits up.  Tossing his hair out of his eyes, he strains to listen for footsteps.  The silence is heavy and thick.

 

Ben’s heartbeat throbs in his ears.  Fear turns black as tar in his stomach as the fury rises.  

 

She left him.  How could she fucking leave him?  She was supposed to take care of him.  

 

 _He won’t let_ _her leave._

 

Ben’s mind spirals down and down into darkness.  A loud splash from outside snaps him out of it. The air floods out of his lungs all at once.  

 

He springs up and crosses the hall to his bedroom window to split the blinds with two fingers.  Rey’s swimming languid laps down below. Her white bikini is tinted pink-orange with the sunrise.  

 

The relief tastes sweet.  He blinks fast, eyes watering.  Of course she wouldn’t leave him.  Rey loves him, she always has.

 

~~~*~~~

 

He has a Nespresso waiting for her when she comes inside.  They eat breakfast side by side at the island. Ben checks his phone as Rey scrolls through hers.

 

“Hux and some guys are going to the over-eighteen club tonight, you wanna go?”

 

“You aren’t eighteen.”  She scoops up a bite of cereal and glances up from the screen.

 

He rolls his eyes.  “I’m seventeen in two months and the bouncer is Mitaka’s brother, so it’s not a problem.  They have a silent rave after midnight. It’s cool.”

 

“Your parents are okay with it?”  She looks back down, swirling the spoon and avoiding his eyes.

 

He pushes down a flash of rage.  He’s not a fucking kid anymore.

 

“Yeah, they don’t care.  Plus I’ll have my chaperone.”  He smirks and pokes her in the side.  “She won’t let anything happen to me, right?”

 

Rey bends away from and throws him a look.  “I don’t know, you’re pretty hard to manage.”

 

“Not for you.”  He leans over and gives her his best puppy-dog pout.  “Manage me, _please baby,_ manage me.”

 

She huffs but her eyes look a little brighter as she tries to hide her grin.  He can always make her smile.

 

“We need to go shopping, we’re almost out of food.”

 

“Okay, boss.”  He kisses the top of her head and she goes upstairs to change.

 

~~~*~~~

 

Running errands is fun with Rey.  Everything is fun with Rey.

 

They go get Starbucks and then Target.  He idly pushes the cart, hanging elbows loose over the handle, following her around like she’s got him on a leash.

 

Rey leans over to look at the toothpaste he pinches her tight ass to hear her squeak like a mouse.  She swats his arm and he grins at her, blissfully happy. He’s never been happier in his whole fucking life.  It’s like a drug.

 

They walk to the cereal aisle and he watches her profile as she reads the nutritional labels.  So serious, so beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world and she’s his. He yanks her by the belt loop and pulls her into his arms.  She squirms, eyes darting over his shoulder, but they’re alone in the aisle. He kisses her and she melts into him for a moment before slipping away.  

 

Ben pays with his parents’ credit card and they pick up lunch on the way home.  He imagines what it would be like to live with Rey all the time. Can anyone be that happy?  He wants her all to himself. If only his parents never came home.

 

~~~*~~~

 

They’re lazy on the sofa watching t.v. all afternoon.  She lays her head on his chest while he plays with her hair, flipping through sports channels idly as she scrolls through Instagram.  

 

It’s easy and natural.  Rey feels exactly right in his arms.  His heart beats solid and strong under her cheek.  The sound of the crowds buzzing in the background acts like white noise and cuddle in an easy silence.  Her eyes drift closed and he scoops her phone out her hands before it falls to the floor.

 

It buzzes in his palm.  Ben holds it up to see a text notification.

 

That douchebag Poe.

 

_Hey?  You still down for getting coffee tonight?_

 

Wildfire shoots through his veins.  Who the fuck does he think he is?  Ben’s nostrils flare like a bull's.  The phone’s still unlocked so he responds.

 

_I can’t.  I have plans with my boyfriend._

 

Fuck him.  Ben smiles when he sees the three dots cycling.

 

_Boyfriend, huh?  That’s new.  Congrats I guess.  Anyone I know?_

 

Ben bites his lip as he types back.

 

_You met him.  Ben.  We’ve had a thing for years it just finally happened._

 

Let that sink in.  He waits for Poe’s response, then Ben sees red.

 

_The kid?  Damn Rey.  That’s barely legal.  He’s a boy_

 

He’ll punch that fucker Poe in the throat if he ever sees him again.  Ben types with a scowl.

 

_Believe me, Ben’s all the man I need.  Bye_

 

He blocks Poe’s number and deletes the message chain.  He shuts her phone down and tosses it across the coffee table.  Fuck him.  Asshole.

  
  
Rey shifts in his arms as he squeezes her tighter.  He bends down to kiss the top of her head, smelling his shampoo in her hair.  Nobody’s gonna tear them apart.  Not now, not ever.  

 

He thought she was asleep, but her voice creeps out quietly.

 

“Ben?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“How long?”

 

“What?”

 

“How long have you . . . felt this way, about me?”

 

He looks down and she’s peeking up at him with her gorgeous eyes.  He shifts underneath her.

 

“I always loved you.”

 

“But not like this.  Right?”

 

He looks back to the t.v., feeling suddenly shy.  “I dunno. Maybe. I didn’t have words to describe it.  When I was ten, I wanted you to be my sister so you could live with us.  Then it changed.  It wasn’t, like, categorized, I just wanted you.”  

 

She looks down down again.

 

He grows uneasy, but he has to know.  He’s needy for the words.  “What about you?”

 

Rey squirms in his arms, nuzzling into his chest.  “I’ve always cared about you, but I was your babysitter so I never thought of you that way– ”

 

“Until now,” he interrupts.

 

She nods against him.  He’s suddenly floating.  Ben gives her waist a tight squeeze.  He knew it.

 

Cocky again, he grins.  “Yeah, you say that, but last year I caught you checking me out.”

 

“I did not!”  She pushes him indignantly.

 

Ben chuckles when Rey tries to sit up and just holds tighter, overpowering her as she squirms.  “Nah, you  _totally_ did.”

 

“In your dreams, Solo!”

 

He starts to tickle her ribs and Rey tries to fight back, but she’s no match.  It’s cute.  A kitten batting him with her paws.  His dick starts to stiffen again and Rey notices.

 

“Damn, Ben, do you ever stop?”

 

“Nope.”  He noses at her temple and lowers his voice.  “You have this effect on me, I can’t help it.”

 

“You’re like a stallion or something.”

 

His voice comes out deep.  “Roll over and I’ll show you a stallion.”

 

Rey stops and looks up at him in surprise.  Ben can see her mind working.  A veil of desire slowly draws down her features, Ben can see it in her eyes.

 

“Roll over,” he repeats in a stronger tone.  Testing it out.  More order than request.  He’s pushing at an edge and wants to see how far she'll let him go. 

 

Rey looks at him and licks her lips.  Wheels turn. Then she quietly moves to kneel on the sofa and hold onto the armrest.  She turns to look over her shoulder, waiting.  

 

It’s a new kind of power.  He’s drunk on it.  Ben kneels behind her, shifting his cock in his pants.  He leans over and hears her breath rattling fast in her chest.  “You have a perfect ass,” he murmurs in her ear as he palms her through her jeans.  Rey rocks back into his hands.

 

She likes it, he can tell.  Rey wants a man with a firm hand, not a boy.  He can do that for her.  He’d do anything.

 

He unzips her jeans and slides them down and off.  At the sight of her tiny sky-blue panties, he’s hard as steel.  He palms her ass and leans down to kiss her pussy through her panties.   Ben takes a deep breath in.  She’s ready for him already. 

 

He gives her a slap on the ass, not too hard, just testing it out.  She flinches but then gasps and rocks back. He rubs her slit through the crotch, already so damp.  With another slap she moans. He pushes his cock right against her pussy and she arches her back to rub against him, like a cat with an itch.

 

He can scratch that itch.  

 

Ben unhooks her bra and slides his hands up her waist to cup her sweet tits.  He pulls her back to rub against his hard length. He’s still in his jeans but she’s arching her back and rubbing against him shamelessly as he tweaks her nipples.

 

 _“Please,”_ Rey whines, and Ben smiles.  It’s sweet heaven, her begging for him.  He’s gonna make her beg every day.

 

“What do you want, Sweetheart?” he whispers as he rolls her nipples through his fingers.

 

“Please, _please_ ,” she repeats, maybe too shy to ask for it.  He’ll teach her she doesn’t have to be shy with him.

 

“You want me to fill you up?  He asks, voice rougher. “You want my cock?”

 

Rey nods her head and whimpers.

 

He lets go of her open the fly of his jeans, jerking them down to his thighs along with his boxers.  He grabs her waist and squeezes tight as he draws her back against his erection.

 

It’s almost too much.  Rey’s round ass in his hands, her desperate little sounds, her begging for him to fuck her.  His head and heart are gonna explode with joy. It’s too much power.  He’s high on it.

 

Ben sits on his heels and pushes her panties down roughly and takes her pussy in his mouth.

 

Rey softens back against his tongue.  Ben laps through her slit until she’s whimpering.  He won’t let her come like this. She’s gotta wail for his cock.  He works her right up to the edge and then pulls back. Rey cries out desperately.

 

“What do you want?”  He rubs her clit with his finger.

 

“ _You,_ ” it comes out as a pathetic whine.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?  Tell me, baby.”

 

“Stop teasing, Ben.  I want you.”  She sounds miserable.

 

He closes his eyes and smiles.  “You want my cock?”

 

“Yes!  Put it me, please!”

 

 _Fuck, finally._  He strips off his shirt then rubs at her clit and aligns himself.  He watches as the blunt tip sinks inside her slowly. He pushes steadily in halfway until she gasps, she’s too fucking tight.  Ben pulls out a little and rubs her clit faster. His shaft is glistening with her arousal, flushed red and hot, and he can’t do anything but stare as he eases back in.

 

He works her up slowly so she can take him all.  Rey starts to soften around him and he begins a delicious slide in and out.  She curves her spine to draw him in deeper. His other hand clutches her hip, yanking her with a sharper snap to meet his thrusts.  He’s biting his lip to hold himself back. All he wants to do is pound into her mindlessly and hear her scream for it, but he wants this to last forever.  

 

Ben watches the lips of her pussy swollen pink and stretched around his width.  Her tight little ass bobs up and down on his cock. Rey’s his. No one else will ever feel her from the inside.  He licks his lips and starts to pump faster. She moans and leans her head forward, tilting that hot little ass up to him.  Taking it so well. _His._

 

Her walls start to close in on him as he strokes in and out.  “You gonna come?  I wanna hear you,” he says, voice urgent. She clenches down tighter, forehead caught in the palm of her hand as she says, “Yes, yes.”  

 

He lets go of her clit to wrap both hands around her hip bones and snap her back faster.  She’s so wet it drips down his thighs. The smell of them fucking is thick in the air.

 

Rey's hand drops between her legs to take his place at her clit.  Ben threads his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck and pulls tight.  He lifts her head, pulling her into a tighter arch, and she whines.  With a hand on her hip and in her hair, he’s got total control.  He pounds into her faster and works them both up to the brink.

 

When Rey comes, the contractions are so strong Ben slows down again to feel her pulsing around his cock.  Her moans are deep and ragged.  He smiles and says, “That’s it, baby.”  She melts forward into the cushions when she's done.  Ben pounds into her boneless body, so open to him and just taking it.  

 

Everything’s how it should be.

 

He comes spitting out, “Fuck, fuck!” and closes his eyes to draw out every second of bliss as he pulses into her.  He smiles, hot and happy.  Ben plants a clumsy kiss to the back of her head as Rey turns her cheek to catch her breath.

 

He arranges them so they’re laying on their sides, his big arms caging her in.  Her shirt is pushed up and he casually cups her tit.  His pants are pushed down, softening dick wet against her ass.

 

Rey reaches a hand back to grab his hip and tug him closer with a shiver.  They press against each other, sticky skin to skin.  She leaves her hand resting on his hip.  

 

That’s when he knows she feels it, too.

 


End file.
